Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for fabricating a three-dimensional object.
Related Art
A solid (three-dimensional) fabricating apparatus uses, for example, a lamination fabrication method to fabricate a solid (three-dimensional) object. In this method, for example, a flattened metal or non-metal powder is formed in a shape of layer on a fabrication stage, and fabrication liquid is discharged from a head to a layered powder (referred to as “powder layer”) on the fabrication stage to form a layered fabrication object (referred to as “fabrication layer”) in which powder particles are bonded together. A step of forming another powder layer on the fabrication layer to reform the fabrication layer is repeated to laminate the fabrication layers one on another, thus fabricating a three-dimensional object.